Esphairev
The 'Esphairev '''are the Foxes that live in an altered dimension known as the Crystal Caverns, which is currently only accessible through the Crystal Spire. Unlike the other Wolf clans, their surname consists of simply a single word. Some foxes choose a word, others stick to the one their parents give to them, others have a two-word surname instead. Origin & HistoryCategory:Wolf Clan They were created by the evil god Myglaeth to serve him in Year 5, but some of the foxes refused to fulfil his wishes and went on having independent lives from the others. Eventually they became unsealed, their creator god strange destroying what separated them from Rangaidon and setting them free, sending his servants to complete his plans for world domination. However, the other wolf clans worked together into stopping the cursed druid. His followers surrendered and decided to join their peaceful friends as well as the other clans. Some Foxes had powerful magic and managed to slip through the dimension to reach Rangaidon themselves before set free by Myglaeth, therefore there are Foxes that managed to establish in society secretly. During a small period during their invasion, there was a small former division of Esphairev. Known as the Mirror Wolves that were created by cloning the lost souls of wandering wolves. Mirror Wolves have existed way before the Esphairev reached Rangaidon fully, but they are now completely gone. These cloned wolves had about the same abilities, but had an inverted way of being as well as their appearance. A Kurovan wolf in their mirror form could be mistaken for a Hikarai, for example, by having light colours instead of dark ones. Today, the Esphairev foxes are known to be also very smart. They are the fastest wolf clan, and are capable of using illusionist magic. Organizations Merchant District The buyers and sellers of the Esphairev that commonly sell things to the rest of the world. The Merchants are also miners. Spying District A group of foxes that are similarly to the Kurovan's Assassin Association. They are rare to see and they are there to gather information and learn about other places and people. They have many contacts on hand and fox Thieves are very knit together, like a family, and are allied to the Explorer district. Illusionist District The district where every fox trains to be a master of illusion magic. Explorer District Union of explorers that constantly travel through the land, also serve as collectors for the Merchants. Appearance & Traits * They look like typical foxes. But they come in a bigger variety of colours. Some of them can even have transparent fur, so their skin is what others actually see instead, which is usually white or beige. * Foxes are the smallest of the Wolf clans. They are about 3 ft 4 in to 4 ft 5 in from front paw to head, and 4 ft 7 in to 5 ft 3 in from head to tail (excluding tail length) * Their blood is white, and it becomes transparent over time (when it leaves the body), but it has a certain shade of gray. * Their paws are so thin they can easily walk through small spots. Their homeland consists of places with small hallways because of this, to save space. It is actually a place of very tight spots and many hallways. * Esphairev commonly wear small jewellery on their ears and extra fur (which stands out of their backs and tail.) Characters Who Are Esphairev * Fenna Veil * Fuyukio Rift * Aera Swiftblade * Jenova Crystal Trivia * The name ''Esphairev ''has no actual meaning, however, it is loosely based on the Spanish word ''Espejo, ''which means Mirror, related to the fact they are capable of casting mirror-forms in the way of Illusions. ''Phai ''does have a meaning, ''Gem, in the Ancient Language. Category:Races